Meeting
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: Sakura was an regular nerd at her school, and a complete loner,with no friends. However, one day she meets with a new transfer student's mother and she is Sakura's... Isn't this your 1st meeting? No. Anyway,who is she?


Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!

Summary:

Sakura was an regular nerd at her school, and a complete loner,with no friends. However, one day she meets with a new transfer student's mother and she is Sakura's...

* * *

"Minna(everyone), we have 4 new transfer students today!"the teacher announced. 

Whispers flew quickly around the room, but suddenly were silenced by the door slamming open.

"Good morning minna, my name is Meiling Li! Pleased to meet you all!"chirped the girl that had her black hair in buns.

"Good morning! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!"said a girl with beautiful violet hair.

Almost all the boys swooned, making the girls(well,almost) glare.

"Good morning,my name is Eriol Hiragizawa!"a boy with blackish blue hair said.

"'Morning, my name is Syaoran Li."the guy that had chocolate brown hair said gruffly.

And almost all the girls drooled,while the boys glared.

While all this was taking place, a certain auburn-hair girl stared out the window, not having a care in the world, well, not until a single word brought her back to the classroom.

**Li!**

_Yes, yes, yes!!! I finally get to see **her** again!!!_

A smile slowly appeared onto her face.

"What are you smiling about nerd?!" the girl sitting next to her asked angrily.

"It's nothing you need to know. And my name is Kinomoto Sakura, not nerd!"Sakura spat back at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"the girl screams, who's name was Dia, raising her hand to slap her.

Sakura closes her eyes, waiting for the impact that always came.

...But it never came.

All four of the transfer students ran like their lives were at stake, holding Dia back, just in time.

However, only the boys held Dia back.

The other two girls, looked at Sakura, seeing that a few day old marks, most likely from Dia as well, turned furious.

"How dare you! If you try to slap her one more time..."Meilin started, but pausing to glare at the rest of the students, making them flinch.

But, Tomoyo didn't even hold back her anger as she usually would...

Tomoyo's eyes immediately grew cold as she slapped Dia across the face.

After slapping Dia, Tomoyo turned her back on Dia and turned to the girl that made them all tackle the girl, which was(To Tomoyo's eyes anyway) "SO KAWAII!!!".

Tomoyo immediately flurried Sakura with questions,"Kinomoto-san, are you alright? Here, let me heal those other slaps you've got from that horrid bitch! How long have you been enduring this? May I call you Sakura-chan? Your name is SO KAWAII!!!"

Sakura took a deep breath and answered,"Yes, I'm alright, thanks to you four. Thank you. I'd prefer not to tell you, and yes,you may call me Sakura-chan,but may I call you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo answered cheerfully.

Suddenly, they heard chuckles and laughter,which made Tomoyo angrily turn around,"What the heck are you doing Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin, and you bitches?!"

The 'so-called bitches' barked, "Do you know who you're even talking to?!"

"Hmm...I don't know,maybe the ugliest slut at this school?!"Tomoyo retorted.

The boys had to admit in their minds that Dia and her group were sluts, but however the most popular girls at the school. However, that had all changed ever since Tomoyo and Meilin stepped into the room. Whispers started to go around the room.

"What?! What are you boys doing,taking this new girl's side?!"Dia screamed in her highest pitch,as the class winced and Tomoyo and Meilin laughed so hard they started to cry.

Dia was now furious,"So who are you?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, but of course it's Daidouji-san to you."Tomoyo replied with hatred.

"Daidouji...Where have I heard that before..."

"OMG!!!If you haven't heard about me,then you are so 'out' of fashion!!!"

"Fashion? Wait... No way! It COULDN'T be THE Daidouji!!! The Daidouji that makes the best clothes around the world!"Dia screamed,as gasps filled the room.

"I'm glad you finally figured me out!"Tomoyo replied with a huge evil smirk on her face.

Dia was on her knees,begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry,but I don't talk to sluts and bullies like you,same goes for your gang!"

"What's the punishment Daidouji-sama?"the gang wailed.

"One second,I need to call someone..."

Tomoyo stepped out of the room,made 'certain' arrangements and stepped back inside with a smile.

"Your punishment is quite harsh I believe,seeing that you have her my friend so much!"Tomoyo told them,with a fake smile and glaring eyes.

Meanwhile,the class is shocked into silence and respect.

Suddenly,the classroom phone rang,but the teacher didn't even move an inch towards it.

Li rushed over to it and whispered,"Hello,Mother."

* * *

I'd really love some reviews for my fanfic,"The WHAT?!" 

Sniff

I had 0 reviews!!!!

Cries

If I don't get any reviews soon, I will have to delay updating some of my stories!!!

So please review!!!


End file.
